The Guestbook
"The Guestbook" is heavily inspired by "The Complaint Box" by PvzFanatic. It spans from November 7th, 1987 to November 15th that same year, with entries from many different people at different times in the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This story is written by SilverCyberlink November 7, 1987 * 08:21 - Best restaurant ever! I loved the animatronics and the pizza was amazing! - H.S. * 08:45 - I'd definitely come again, the music was cool, so was the food. - D.L * 09:32 - Hmm, my pizza tasted weird. You should check it out. - A.F * 09:59 - Toy Freddy was acting a bit out of place today, spoke in garble. - E.K * 10:45 - It's me, the guard. All is well. - Your faithful day guard * 11:14 - 9/10. Was a great fun place for my kids to enjoy. - N.Q * 11:56 - Pizza smells weird. - W.B * 12:23 - Toy Bonnie is awesome! I loved watching him! - The Random Kid * 12:25 - It's me. - Unknown * 12:54 - Came back from my coffee break. All is still well. - Your faithful day guard * 13:51 - Loved the arcade! - G.R * 14:43 - MY CHILDREN. - Unknown * 14:46 - WHERE ARE THEY. - Unknown * 15:21 - Freddy's is the best! - R.S * 15:45 - BB is so annoying! Tell him I don't want any balloons! - G.Y * 16:20 - Found some pizza sauce spilt near the back room. My cooks need to be more careful. - Lead Cook * 16:34 - Toy Chica's eyes went missing, she's creeping out my son! - W.G * 17:03 - One of the employees started stalking some kids, please tell him off. - Waitress * 17:32 - Kids? I didn't stalk any kids! - Unknown * 17:46 - Nothing much is happening, things are a-okay. - Your faithful day guard * 18:18 - Why did I find pizza sauce coming out of Toy Freddy? - A confused father * 18:44 - Yay! So much fun! - E.D * 19:00 - Freddy was peeking out of the P/S door, scared me. - Cleaner * 19:45 - Yum. Your pizza is great. - T.S * 20:06 - Some vandal keeps writing messages everywhere. I've had enough of this. - Cleaner * 20:23 - This place is still as boring as last time! - R.F * 20:54 - I have a feeling I've hired some clumsy cooks...but what would they have been doing in the back room? - Lead Cook * 21:23 - The showtapes have been overwritten with garble! - The DJ * 21:41 - Toy Bonnie has started twitching mysteriously. - Mechanic * 22:02 - My knives! They've been stolen! Call the police. NOW. - Random Cook * 22:48 - Goodnight, I'm off. Still, the same old story. - Your faithful day guard * 23:01 - Bye. - Waiter * 23:12 - Time to head home. - Cooks * 23:24 - DIE. - Unknown November 8th, 1987 * 06:28 - Hmm, the Toys have been roaming around a bit, but nothing major. - J. Fitzgerald * 06:54 - Well, I've found my knives...but who took them? - Random Cook * 07:39 - Toy Freddy is showing his endoskeleton eyes. Weird. - G.H * 08:21 - Best restaurant ever! - L.S * 08:53 - I sense a decline in quality. Have you changed the recipe? - W.D * 09:12 - I've found the back-up copies of the showtapes. - The DJ * 09:36 - Still my third favourite place in the world! - Y.U * 09:58 - I will give gifts, I will give life - The P-smudged * 10:48 - The arcade games are rigged! - H.B * 11:10 - Nothing to say. - Your faithful day guard * 11:25 - There's a creepy puppet. He's scarier than usual!!! - T.O * 11:57 - 7/10. Bit low quality, but still enjoyable. - D.W * 12:39 - I fixed the animatronics, no glitches now. - Mechanic * 13:07 - Delicious food! - F.J * 13:24 - I have a stomach ache. Was the meat off or something? - I.V * 13:38 - All guests, I can assure we have the freshest ingredients. If something happens, we'll tell you. - Lead Cook * 13:56 - Two down, three to go. - Unknown * 14:10 - Why has someone written stuff like "SAVETHEM" everywhere? - Cleaner * 14:25 - I saw the day guard saying things he shouldn't during one of the parties. He hates the kids or something. - Party Host * More coming soon. Category:Stories